Magical duels
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: Duel monsters, a world phenomenon. However it wasn't just an Earth game. In Magix the game was popular and the best of the best trained there to become great duelists and magical Guardians. Join Bloom on her adventure were she makes friends while learning many things. Winx AU


**Alright, an idea that i wanted to realise for a while. Not exactly original but i hope it'll work. Anyhow this story will take place during Winx clubs main story and will only have the Yugioh card game, not the characters. Also i'll completely ignore master rule 4 because fuck link monsters. Anyhow, onto the story.**

It was a beautyfull at Alfea college for Fairies where duel monsters was surprisingly popular. Atleast in one students eyes. A girl with flame red hair, cyan blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark blue jacket over a purple shirt, dark bluejeans and combat boots. She wore black fingerless gloves and had a belt where she held her main and extra decks in separate pockets. Her name was Bloom.

She was currently talking with her friends about some weird fashion trent that was going on in Magix when they noticed some commotion. "So who is going to duel me? Oh wait, you're all to chicken. Ever since my arrival i've been tearing you pixies and heroines up and now you give up? Pathetic weaklings.", a cloud Tower senior said to the seniors of both other schools. She had white hair, pale blue eyes and wore something akin to Blooms outfit. Everyone apart from Bloom knew her: Icy, top student at CT and best duelist in Magix of her time, maybe ever.

It was then that Bloom suddenly stood in front of Icy and her clique. This surprised everyone including her friends. "You call us weak while you can't even beat ally of justice without summoning Trishula. You're nothing but a big bully. Come back when you have actual skill."

Everyone was shocked by what she, a freshman, said to the top duelist in the world who was glaring darkly at the girl who dared insult her, her sisters right behind her.

"You dare insult me you freshman trash?! If you're so though why don't you duel me? Let me see if you can put your skill were your mouth is.", Icy said. She truly wanted to humiliate this arrogant freshman. Said freshman just smirked, having a little something she wanted to try.

"Sure thing sweetheart. However i think just dueling isn't interesting enough. How about whoever wins gets the opponents rarest card. I am sure i have something valuable for you, just give me something equaly rare in return.", Bloom said immediatly making Icy smirk. She was going to get one of this girls cards? That will be worth it. If she truly had rare cards that is.

"Sure thing red. You'll get my Trishula dragon of the ice barrier. There are only 7 copies in the entire dimension. Show me your rarest card.", Icy said. She wanted to make a point with this. That her cards are for dure more rare than this arrogant freshmans cards. Bloom picked a card out of her extra deck pocket. The card she showed had the trix gasping in shock.

The card was a rank 7 spellcaster xyz monster. It looked a lot like the Dark Magician with the only difference being the way he stood. "Ebon illusion Magician. There is only one i have seen before this copy. Where did you find it?", Icy practically demanded. Bloom merely smirked at the witch before saying "See you here around this time tommorow? I will warn you though, i have never lost a duel in my life. And on Earth there are quite a few rediculously good duelists. Ciao little witch!"

Bloom walked back to her friends. What she and everyone else didn't know was that the headmistress saw her challenge the witch. She was going to have to talk to the girl. Either she was brave or just really stupid. Although her record is impressive even by Magix standards. 55 duels all of which were won by the girl. Even Marion in her prime couldn't brag about 55 consecutive wins and she the, "master of the different dimension", was almost unbeatable. This girl… could she be Marions…?

 _ **20 minutes later**_

Bloom and her friends, Stella the blond princess of Solaria, Flora the kind but shy nature Fairy from Lynphea, Musa the rebelious mucisian from Melody and Tecna the tecnonerd from Zenith, were all-in their dorm. Per Blooms request they were all quite so that she could fully focus on her duel. She was side-decking as it was called on Earth. To her surprise the magicals had no term for it. She was about to put in the final touches when Grizelda suddenly barged into their room not particulairy pleasing Bloom but she kept her mouth shut as to not get in any trouble.

"Miss Bloom i am here to inform you that headmistress Faragonda wants to speak to. I was tasked with escorting you to her Office. Follow me.", the ever stern Grizelda told the Red head.

The others were confused but Bloom knew why she was called. She put her main deck in its pocket and followed Grizelda. Unlike most students she didn't particulairy care about the code of behaviour so when they arrived she just barged in without knocking. If it wasn't for Faragonda giving Grizelda a glare that told her to not say anything she would have scolded the girl.

"Let's just get to the point. You saw me and Icy and know we're going to duel. If you're afraid i can't beat her i can tell you that you don't have to be. I never lose and i won't start tomorrow.". The headmistress simply smiled at the girl while Grizelda was shocked. The last one to win a duel against a CT student was Marion but she a exaptional duelist. Icy and CT claim that the ice witch is a god like duelist the likes we've never seen before but let's be real here Marion came way before her in a time each school had equaly great duelists. She hoped Fara wouldn't allow this girl to duel Icy.

"Truth be told i am afraid of your skill. 55 consecutive wins is impressive even by our standards and the deck you use isn't particulairy popular in Magix, giving a adventage in that regard. Dark Magician is a archetype most find to complicated but Masters of it can control the duel like no one else can.".

This shocked Grizelda. 55 wins was impressive indeed and despite the fact she won on Earth, a place were the skill level isn't as high as in Magix, the decks she won against include monarchs, Nekroz, burning abyss, spellbooks and of course Blue-eyes. But the deck she used is what surpised her the most. Most girls usually aren't patient enough to learn how to properly use Dark Magician decks. According to the it is a boring deck with only control as focus. However when mastered it is a powerfull deck that can compete against the best. The only other Alfea girls who ever Mastered it were Mavilla and Faragonda.

"So considering you know that my guess is you're a Dark Magician player. It really is a good deck if properly build. I mean i used to have a build including synchro's but it didn't work for me. I only use fusions and xyz's. Well and the occasional ritual but that is a side option for if i can't summon Mahaad.", Bloom said. Faragonda smile at the enthousiasm of the girl. Looks like she found someone who she can talk to about Dark Magicians for the time.

"Jezus, you aren't out of breath yet? I mean i love your enthousiasm but a bit calmer please.", Grizelda said unable to keep up with the girl who gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry miss. I just never had someone of my level of mastery to talk to.".

The three talked about the possible outcome of the duel aswell as eachothers and Icy's decks. Apperently Grizelda is Black luster soldier player who of course is a good duelist, typically favouring quick but effective beatdown using her rituals and anvoy of the beginning. Icy was a blue-eyes player (how anime) but prefered to turbo out Trishula to disrupt her opponent. Bloom already had a plan made for this duel.

"I need to warn you for one thing. Her deck has consistently managed to summon Trishula so be carefull, that card might ruin you completely. But i am sure you already had that in mind.". Bloom merely nodded deep in thought. A challenge is always welcome espacially a challenge of this calibre. She just hoped her plan will work.

 _ **The next day.**_

Bloom stood prepped and ready for her duel. She looked at her watch. 3…2…1. "Lets get this over with shall we? Time to destroy you freshman.", Icy said upon entering the campus. Faragonda was looking through her window with the Alfea and Red Fountain teachers who were quite shocked Faragonda allowed her to duel. The only reason they didn't interfere was because Faragonda looked them in her office. The headmistress had trust in this girl, she knew this girl would be the first to defeat Icy. Bloom had to beat her, for Alfea, for Magix but most importantly for herself.

"Ready to lose freshman?", Icy said. Several witches shouted things at her like "You're going pixie!" but Bloom didn't listen. She of course noticed her fellow Fairies weren't cheering for her but she didn't need that anyway. In a duel only you, the duelist, count. Outside support never mattered to Bloom. She was hated by many for her talent and winningstreak but she didn't care. Like her dad always told her, "Those kids are either jealous or don't know the game. You have the potential to be the best there ever was. Just focus on yourself and your opponent and win. That is the way of our family: the Dominian royal family.".

Bloom opened her eyes which she didn't realised she had closesed. Icy looked directly into her eyes. Her cold, almost dead eyes with no emotion. This shocked Icy as thusfar the girl showed every emotion known. Blooms next words would start a duel the likes of which haven't been seen in years.

"Like we always say, it's time to duel!"

 **A short chapter to start off with, espacially considering the sith of dragons had a first chapter of more than 4000 words (a lot of which were from the Authors note). So quickly some questions i am sure you'll ask.**

 **q1: are the Dominian royals including Daphne alive?**

 **a1: yes, yes they are. Which means Bloom knows her history and the princess etiquette but she doesn't have to follow it. Also Daphne is also in her freshman year, i thought that could be a funny experiment.**

 **q2: why a Dark Magician deck for Bloom and a blue-eyes deck for Icy?**

 **A2: because why not have the two rivals have the two most iconic cards from the anime who just so happens to used by the iconic rivals? Plus Bloom and Icy are two of my favorite characters so they use my two favorite archetypes**

 **Q3: which decks will the Winx and the trix use?**

 **A3: i have 4 planned. Stella will use a stardust deck with synchrons (so Yusei's deck), Flora a deck akin to Yuma's deck, Stormy will use the ever lovely ojama's (armed dragon variant) and Darcy wil use Red dragon archfiend (does anyone else see the pattern?).**

 **That was it for know, as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


End file.
